Lauren Forcer
Lauren Forcer is a character role-played by Kiwo. Background Information Lauren Forcer is a Deputy for the [[Blaine County Sheriff's Office|'BCSO']], Badge #344. Formerly the "Assistant to the Commissioner" to [[Francis J Francer|'Francis J. Francer']]' '''in' Silverlake; she lost her job when the new Commissioner realized Lauren didn't actually do anything. Wanting to prove to herself that she could be a capable cop, she applied to the [[Los Santos Police Department|'''Los Santos Police Department]]. Present Day Lauren started therapy with Serge Cross after witnessing the death of her fellow officer, [[Tony Tiger|'Tony Tiger']]. She was one of the officers who gunned down [[Damian Frost|'Damian Frost']] after he took [[Brittany Angel|'Angel']] hostage - resulting in his death. He was the first person she ever shot while on duty. Recent Events On November 26th, 2019, Forcer ran after a suspect leaving a shootout, Denzel Williams, into the water canals. After tackling him once, Denzel ran for the deeper water. Upon her final attempt to detain him, he turned around and pulled a shotgun to her. Denzel asked her to drop her weapons in the water - he didn't want to shoot her, or take anything from her; he just wanted free passage. His demands were clear; as long as the police didn't shoot at him, he wouldn't blast Forcer with the shotgun. Denzel asked Forcer to relay his request on the police radio frequency to her fellow officers. Unfortunately, all of the officers had changed frequencies during the situation, as to not have their channel compromised. Forcer attempted to explain this to Denzel, however, mid-sentence, a cop car could be heard driving by, and shots were heard firing toward their location. Denzel aimed the shotgun at Lauren's head - [https://www.twitch.tv/kiwo/clip/HumblePeacefulHareCopyThis "I'm so sorry, Forcer, alright? I'm sorry; it's nothing personal."] Aftermath Lauren was immediately rushed to Pillbox for emergency treatment; undergoing intensive reconstructive and cosmetic surgery for the damage inflicted to her face and skull. While the surgeons were able to save her life, Lauren now has a very large facial scar from the shotgun blast damage. Though the scar is likely to never heal completely, Lauren maintains physical confidence, as it gives her character in her appearance. Mikey's Death Lauren has been struggling after the death of Mikey Dias (November 30th, 2019). She regrets the fact that she never let him in, or gave him a proper chance and return his romantic feelings. Lauren has started wearing his old jacket as a rememberance, and has pledged to be a stronger person, as a promise to Dias. Dias left Lauren a letter the morning of his death, questioning her about their relationship situation. He asked if he should just let it go, or hold on to something that wasn't there. Dias also noted that he missed her, and hoped to talk to her soon. Lauren found the letter when she returned to their home with Hedi; following their visit to the morgue for their final goodbye to Dias. 'Mikey Dias Last Letter to Lauren' Momentous Dates Within PD * August 14th, 2019 -''' [https://clips.twitch.tv/TawdryWiseLegResidentSleeper Accepted to '''LSPD as a cadet.] * September 9th, 2019 -''' Cleared for solo patrol. * '''September 25, 2019 - [https://clips.twitch.tv/ArborealBlazingHerringRuleFive Transferred to BCSO after multiple frustrations during her time in the LSPD.] * September 30, 2019 '''- [https://clips.twitch.tv/FrailSweetSardineCharlietheUnicorn Had a surprise final eval in the form of leading a raid on '''Outto Tune Tyrone]. * October 1, 2019 - [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpinelessPuzzledSwallowCopyThis Promoted to full Deputy of BCSO, by recommendation of SASP Trooper Tony Andrews. ] Relationships Lauren Moments * Lauren sends it * Meteor Lauren * New haircut (part 1)(part 2) * Lauren is "Saved" * [https://clips.twitch.tv/PlayfulArborealClamKreygasm "TRAIN"] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/BenevolentLaconicKeyboardAsianGlow "'''Bovice' is behind us"] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpunkyMoldyEmuVoHiYo ''"He's coming on me"] Quotes * "Hey, hi, how are ya?" * "I got shot!" * "Frick!" * "LSD! SHOW ME SOME HANDS! HAMS! HAMS! HAAAAMS!" * "I'm gonna fucking die!" * "Tits!" * "ex'CUSE''' ME!?"'' * "What the fuck." * "I have an office." Trivia * A tendency to attract serial killers/stalkers. These individuals have included Tim Cream, Miguel Mejorz, Chasity Dawes, Dazza Dundee, David Watcher and Tyler Myers. Resulting in calling herself the self-proclaimed "Serial Killer Hotline". * Owns a Sentinel Soft Top https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKze5a_3wT4 5, Sentinel Classic https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Sentinel_Classic 6 and a Datsun. * Had a smash house with Judge Midas Campinetti in the Barrio. * Her hair is naturally white but she dyes it blonde. https://youtu.be/WsJjv5eMKoY?t=130 7 * Had a job at [[QuickFix|'QuickFix']], but was fired due to only fixing two cars. * Has received two Letters of Appreciation from the [[Department of Justice|'Department of Justice']]. Gallery Laurenforcer.png Laurenforcer2.png lauren.png EBoih0jXYAEC2Jh.jpg Lauren Forcer On Duty.png Lauren1.PNG LaurenForcer1.png ForcerScar.png ForcerDoC.png File:Laurenf2.png Lauren and the shark.png|Lauren and the Shark References Category:Female Category:Police Category:Characters